


No sons of his

by Servena



Series: Will's Coming Out [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen, HIV/AIDS, Homosexuality, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Will’s voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear him. “I think I like boys.”





	No sons of his

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Jonathan put the headphones back on and frowned. He had fixed the ripped-off wire with a soldering iron, but the right side still screeched on the high notes. It looked like he’d have to buy new ones, although he didn’t know yet where the money was supposed to come from.

In this moment, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and ripped the headphones off his head, turning around. “Jesus!”

Will was standing behind him, looking guilty. “I knocked”, he said apologetically.

Jonathan took a deep breath and sat back down onto the bed. “Sorry, didn’t hear you.” He patted on the spot next to him. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” he asked once Will had settled down.

“I couldn’t sleep. Can I stay here for a bit?” He had already wrapped the blanket around his legs.

Jonathan nodded. “Sure.” He moved the stack of cassettes he had used for testing to the floor then turned his full attention back to Will. “Having nightmares again?” he asked softly. Since Will had come back, the bad dreams had grown fewer with each passing week, but some nights he still woke up to his little brother screaming in his sleep.

But Will shook his head. “No, that’s not it.” He fumbled with the blanket for a moment, pulling at a loose thread until it came off. When he looked up, Jonathan was still watching him with something akin to concern. He sighed. “Jonathan, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.” When that wasn’t followed by a question, he moved closer and put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Hey, what is it?”

Will’s voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear him. “I think I like boys.”

Jonathan let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. “Okay.”

Will peered up at him. “Okay?”

Jonathan nodded. “Yeah.”

“Dad says all queers get AIDS and die, and that they deserve it”, Will mumbled.

“Oh, fuck him!” Will looked at him with wide eyes, not being used to such strong language from his brother, but Jonathan just repeated: “Fuck him. And fuck anyone who thinks it’s their business. It’s not.” And a bit calmer he added: “And people don’t get AIDS just because they’re queer.”

“They don’t?” Will inquired, a bit hopeful.

“No”, Jonathan said firmly.

After a moment of silence, Will asked: “Why do you know that?”

Jonathan looked a bit uncomfortable at that, but then he shrugged and said: “I like girls. But…some boys aren’t so bad.”

A smile started to spread over Will’s face. “Dad would freak out.”

“Fuck him”, Jonathan repeated.


End file.
